all for da bantzzzzz
by Lovingschilling1
Summary: its all bantz dont take it serious kk xxxx
1. Chapter 1

It was a Tuesday morning, early October when Meghan made her way to Litchfield College. Meghan wasn't really one to hang around in big groups but this year she had became friends with the popular kids (good for u Meghan xxx) and started to hang around with them on weekends and had spent a lot of time with them in the summer. As she walked along the dark corridor and made her way to her locker where each and every one would at least have a touch of graffiti. Meghan approached her own locker (which consisted of dildos and also porn magazines coz obvs Meghan actually isnt this innocent as she is portrayed out to be on twitter)and slowly inserted her locker key removing books from her bag to place in there while she was confronted by one of her friends who she had just made this term. Her name was Laura Brown, Laura was in the year above (and was shit in bed) and was rumored to be seeing one of the staff members big boo, however every time she was confronted about it she denied what was being spread. Big Boo wasn't a proper teacher, she was more of a teaching assistant and helped around in the office, however many students found her disgusting she had this smirk on her face which would make people feel physically sick.

"Hey" Laura quietly whispered into Meghans ear hoping no one could hear her.

"Are you coming to the party on Friday apparently everyone is going." Meghan looked up towards Laura shocked that she had confronted her about going to a party. Meghan rarely went out on weekends so she was slightly pleased that this time she had been asked.

"Who's going, I don't really want to intrude" Meghan replied quietly with a smile gradually growing.

"Everyone you should totally come! I'm going with Louise, Victoria, Hannah and Nicole. We're getting a cab from my house if you want to come, be at mine for 7 ill text you my address." Laura said as she slowly walked down the corridor and began to disappear.

It was Lunch and by this time Hannah and Laura (teamvauseman) were slowly making there way to the café round the corner until they was slowly approached by Clarke with a huge smile on her face.

"I knew it!" Hannah screamed as she ran towards Clarke "He said it didn't he, actually said he liked you! Oh my god, I cant believe it". Clarke had recently been seeing Mr. Biggs for sometime now and for some strange reason she felt sexually attracted to him and couldn't take her eyes of him compared to other students to would turn the other way whenever in his presence.

Clarke stood there grinning looking at Laura shocked at the fact that she hadn't approached her like Hannah did. Laura wasn't really one to hug or run to someone and cry of happiness at like what Hannah did but she was annoyed and she didn't know exactly by what. Ever since July, Laura had realised she actually began to gain strong feelings for Hannah she knew that nothing could ever happen between them because Hannah was dating Tommy. Tommy was the popular boy, the smart intelligent one, the one that all the girls chased and would message with annoying things to say just to start conversations with however his girlfriend was Hannah and as much as Laura didn't like it she didn't deny the fact that they actually suited. It all started in the six weeks. Victoria was having a BQQ at her house and had invited the whole year. It was only meant to be a small thing and thankfully not many people turned up. Louise and Nicole had come round to help get things ready and Louise's brother had been kind to lend Victoria his stereo. Half way throughout the night everyone had gone home, however Hannah, Laura (fvckinlarry_), Louise, Nicole, Celine, Clarke, Meghan, Laura (vauseswans) and Laura (teamvauseman) had decided to stay. Everyone was abit tipsy however, Louise had a bit more to drink than everyone else and became very forward and upfront questioning Laura (fvckinlarry_) on if she was seeing big boo, which Laura obviously denied.

"Well we all know you arrrreeeeeee, im jus sayin wat every1 finkin init megz" as she shot Meghan a look for her to take her side.

"Urmmm I don't know" Meghan replied innocently as she turned to Celine for comfort. Celine was new to England. She had just moved here from Australia and was thankful to get such good friends straight away. Celine was also awfully shy and hated confrontation so she just kept her hair bowed and her eyes closed. However, Louise wouldn't stop and she carried on with one glass in her hand filled to the brim and a bottle of vodka in the other.

"I don't currrr, we no itzz tru, now u either say ittt laura or I post ur nudes on facebook." Laura's face had began to redden yes she had sent nudes and yes they were to Kayla (gayforbigboo) but in the past Laura genuinely had a thing for Kayla and yes she had also sent nudes to Em (dreamingofvause) but only because she was desperate and begged Laura too. Laura was still in love with Kayla but since she had been sleeping with big boo her heart slowly began to heal and she genuinely began to catch string feelings for the teaching assistant. Victoria shot up a look to say that it was time someone took her to bed but no one offered, so Victoria got up and done it herself.

"Here are some pyjamas, put these on and you can sleep in my bed tonight" Victoria calmly said (because im a nice friend). 'hopefulliiii it wont b da first." Louise giggled (obviously because Louise wants me xxxxx) as she began to undress however before she did she whispered into Victoria's ear "its okaiii I no we all no ur secretlllllii fuckinnnn Miss. Chapman" (which is true). However they were disturbed by Clarke and Nicole who rushed into the room informing Victoria that Laura (vauseswans) had just been sick all over her carpet.

"Its fine go bed me and Nicole will look after her." Clarke said with a reassuring voice and Victoria headed back downstairs. By this time, Laura (fvckinlarry_) was having her back rubbed by Celine and Meghan and Hannah was crying in the corner about how much hate she had recently been getting on ask fm and how everyone was thinking it was her asking her self these questions (which it obviously was, i mean who even does that? beg) and how she felt like Tommy didn't find her sexually attractive anymore since she gave him a gentle caress (tbh shes done it to like 8 other boys so she shouldn't even feel embarrassed any more) she began confiding in Laura (teamvauseman). Hannah was never really the one to let all her feelings out, especially to Laura however she began to get more and more drunk as the night went on and she began to let more secrets fall from her slightly chapped lips. Laura couldn't have been happier; she loved finding out new things about people especially their secrets and what other people didn't know.

"I'm such a mess Laura, what am I going to do." Hannah slowly lifted her head tears streaming down her face while her forehead lightly touched Laura's.

"Hannah you're far from a mess! You're beautiful." That was it, that was the moment Laura fell in love with Hannah the moment she took the plunge and kissed Hannah and Hannah didn't even dare to pull back until of course Louise started screaming upstairs, well it sounded like screaming, until Meghan pointed out that she was singing one of Carrie Brownstein new songs whom literally everyone hated apart from Louise. For some strange reason Louise found Carrie very attractive and it was once rumored that Louise once sexually pleasured herself while listening to Carries album and watching Portlandia at the same time (no word of a lie this is actually true Louise told me this, so thats why i put it in).

It was finally Friday, the day most students had been waiting for. Nicole had her first two lessons with her chemistry teacher . However every Friday it would be a one on one session with her and Nicole as she had asked if could help her privately as she felt like she was falling behind however this obviously wasn't the reason. wasn't like any teacher she was sweet and pure and was there for any student that needed her. However she didn't see Nicole as a student and this had bugged her ever since Nicole had joined the college. Nicole had her good and bad days, mostly good and her personality was to die for, she wasn't to sarcastic or to evil she was genuine and was a part of the College Council.

"Hey there" Nicole said as she slowly approached her teachers desk.

"How are you?" The teacher raised her head, knowing that she understood that voice she found so much comfort in (and she would also get extremely wet).

"I'm good thank you Nicole, how are you? You look very happy today." replied with a smirk on her face. Whenever she was in Nicole's presence for some strange reason she would change her mood completely and forget about all her worries (which is cute i guess).

"I'm good thank you, I should be asking you the same thing as it is your birthday today" (its a bit begged that she knows her birthday. but then again Laura (fvckinlarry_) knows ems birthday, now that is a beg js). Nicole shot back giving a cheeky grin and bringing her hands from behind her back towards her teacher holding a bag she was steadily gripping onto. 'Here, its not much but I though id better get you something' was honestly shocked and couldn't believe that Nicole had actually gone out of her way to get her a present.

"Oh my god Nicole, you didn't have to really, I never make a big deal out of my birthday so I really didn't expect that you would". The teacher slowly took the bag from Nicole, placed it on her desk and pulled out what was inside and there it was. The purple scarf she had been going on about for months and how she couldn't find it anywhere, she shot up from her chair and things all happened to quickly, wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck and pulled her so close until they could both feel that there breasts were touching (awksssss) and Nicole suddenly became aroused. Nicole couldn't help herself, this was the first time she had ever been this close to her teacher so she took every opportunity she had and grabbed it. All at once things began to happen rapidly, the scarf was now on the floor and Nicole was sitting on her teachers desk with her legs wrapped around .

"This is all so wrong" blurted out but couldn't carry on as she was smothered by Nicole's soft lips, Nicole stopped kissing her and moved her lips towards her teachers ear and slowly whispered "but isn't it all so right" (Nicole is basically a slut if you haven't gathered).

By the end of sixth Period Celine had received a text from Nicole informing her on how she wouldn't be able to make it tonight and had plans with someone she totally forgot existed until she checked her diary in her locker at lunch. Celine didn't put much thought into it and sent a broadcast message out to everyone informing them that it started at 8:00pm and she didn't want anyone being sick or singing Carrie Brownstein songs which she purposely in directed towards Louise. After she sent the text she bumped into Clarke and Hannah informing them that she had just sent out the text for tonight and that Hannah could bring Tommy. Straight away Hannah felt her head begin to go red and it was as if she had just turned into Lobster (and she also looked like she just had a stroke but tbh she looks like that all the time). Clarke looked at her to make sure everything was okay and all Hannah could do was just look, look at Celine and try and figure out why she would allow Hannah, Laura and Tommy to be in the same room. She knew how drunk Laura could get and if Laura told anyone about the kiss or it got out she would be attacked from everyone in her school with questions and probably also spiteful comments. Hannah thanked Clarke for letting Tommy come and carried on walking down the corridor with Clarke.

"I don't care about your shitty homework or how fucking stressed you are with the exams coming up I don't give two shits and im not coming to your detention!" (Badass Louise over here thinking she fucking runs the place) Louise shouted across the classroom to who was staring at her right back. Louise wasn't a naughty child she was kind and sweet and got along with everyone (well most) she had her fights here and there and had only ever got excluded once, however she was obsessed with , she worshiped the ground walked on (because like always Louise is a bumlick xxxx) and for some reason some days well most days and Louise would flirt.

"Louise, don't speak to me like that, there no need. Im still your teacher and Im not going to treat you any different, I asked for you to do worksheet five and you haven't. Therefore you have a detention." It was 3:30pm and by now everyone would be making there way home to get ready for tonight. However if Louise stayed for the detention and her mother Diana found out she had a detention too there would be no way in hell that Louise would be allowed to go to the party tonight (cos obvs she does what she is told the pussy).

"Well I didn't understand it, its not like you help me, you just sit there raising your eyebrow every five seconds, like that's really beneficial to my learning, all it does is get me aroused." (Like Louise always does. Tbh you could fucking chuck a stick at Louise and she would get horny). There she said it, the words left her mouth and she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Alex Vause was never one to be speechless however right in this moment she honestly didn't have anything to say. Yes Louise was beautiful and she had an amazing personality and yes she had a strong connection with her but she was still a student she was still only sixteen.

"Louise, stop this is wrong" as Louise slowly walked towards her placing both hands on her teachers hips. Alex was never one to become aroused easily however there was something about Louise that made her skin heat up and her knees to become weak. Louise placed her hand onto her teacher's lips as began to move her hands up Louise's skirt placed her hand onto her student's thigh as she squeezed tightly. Suddenly they began to kiss slowly, tongues intertwining and was able to pick Louise up and place her onto the table. Louise leaned back allowing to kiss areas of her student's skin she only dreamed of touching.

"I have to go, we need to stop" Louise finally blurted out. Miss. Vause raised her head shocked at the fact Louise wanted to leave.

"I have party! I have to be at Celines house for eight I need to get ready." giggled into Louise's hear and slowly but all at once replied.

"Why don't you come to my hours instead? I can assure you that you would have a better time." (Not really tho cos Louise would be shit in bed but yeah).

oh my fucking GOD EVEEEEEEEEEEEE I FORGOT ABOUT YOU BUT I LOVE U AND LETS JUST PRETEND THAT U MET PIPER AND SHE TOOK U INTO HER CLOSEST IN HER CLASSROOM AND LICKED YA VAGINA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SORRY I TOTALLY FORGOT

ALSO IF U TAKE THE FIC SERIOUS IM LAUGHING ITS ALL FOR DA BANTZZZZZZ AND ITS NOW 5:15AM IN THE MORNING AND I GOT BORED ALSO PLZ DONT TAKE ANY OF THIS TO HEART XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXO


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day back at school and there was a new girl Eve. Eve wasn't that nice, she was a bitch when she wanted to be and was so sarcastic no one knew if they could take her seriously or not (basically this is Eve in general anyway). Eve was a heavy weed smoker and her girlfriend was totally the opposite, she would never drink or do drugs. Eves girlfriend stuck up for people and had this amazing Labrador she would take pictures of. Eve Loved that dog as much as her girlfriend did. Eves girlfriend came by the name of Genevieve (mellusig). Eve loved having sex with her girlfriend and she also loved the fact that her girlfriend was a so cute and innocent not to mention that they got on so well (Doesn't everyone love how close they are on twitter, they never argue #banvinylvauseman). Eves parents never knew of Genevieve, however If Eve had planned to take trips with her girlfriend she would always say that she was going on school trips or staying at her friends house for the week, however she was actually travelling the world with her _sex goddess_ of a girlfriend.

During the school day, everyone began to gossip about what had happened that Friday night. Apparently after Louise spent the night with she ended up going to the party, slightly tipsy. Not only this but it was also rumored she had took Melissa (_gayfortay_) upstairs when she had arrived straight away she didn't even say hello to anyone else (get in there). Not only this but it was also rumored that Meghan had a crush on the sports teacher Miss. Miller. However everyone's view points began to change on this when they found out what apparently happened two months ago in the caretakers room...

Chang was the main caretaker in the school, she had been for years, she hardly spoke but when she did it was only a few words. Meghan (taysteevause) however had a detention recently for not doing coursework and her punishment was to help Chang until 5 that afternoon.

"Ermm.. hi, I'm Meghan". Meghan said with a soft voice as she entered the caretakers room.

"Come in miiighan, you help now?" Chang replied

"Yes unless you don't need me of course?" Meghan replied, praying that Chang would reply that she didn't have to be there and that she could go home (and masturbate over Lea Deleria, which she secretly does every night with a dildo). No one spoke to Chang, Meghan had never even heard Changs voice up until this point.

"Oh I need you." Chang replied with a big grin on her face which made Meghan feel highly uncomfortable.

It was around 4:30pm when it started. Chang had walked behind Meghan and slapped her bum while she was sweeping the floor in the corridor. Meghan didn't know how to react, obviously it was an accident, obviously. However before you knew it Chang had Meghan in her office and began to have sex with her passionately. It all happened at once (just picture it Meghan and fucking Chang). Before Meghan could even say a word Changs Lips forced their way onto Meghans and Meghan slowly inserted her tongue whilst groping Changs left boob and that's when it happened that's when Chang _slid two digits_ into Meghan (HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA U FUCKING WISH MEGHAN).

Everyone knew that Genevieve and Eve were the OTP (ALERT FUCKING ALERT). Everyone worshiped the ground that they walked on apart from Morello_nichols (idek her first name I just know she was sticking up for mellusig when she was arguing with Eve but yeah her anyway). This girl was obsessed with Genevieve. Whenever she would get in a argument with Eve, Morello_nichols would always be there. This one time she tweeted Eve asking her 'what's your problem' (This is true this happened on the 09/11/2014 at 23:21, go check for your self if you don't believe me, she's a feisty one). Eve had finally had enough of her though, she was there whenever Eve didn't want her to be and to be fair Eve wasn't even happy in the relationship any more. Not since she had been seeing this girl in the year above, Pennsatucky.

The first time Eve spent the night with Pennsatucky was the night something magical happened. From that day Eve owned something of Pennsatucky's she would never get back, that's right her tooth. That first night Pennsatucky and Eve had slept together; Pennsatucky's teeth were so crooked they got stuck in Eves vagina and wouldn't come out. It took around three hours before Pennsatucky was able to yank her head away, however not all her teeth came with her head and one tooth got stuck and was impossible to come out. Eve posses over it though, she even has her own little name for it, she named it pump so every night she would whisper to it 'Pump, guess what soon Pennsatucky and will pump us rotten' (bet you would like that wouldn't you Eve). It began to become their thing and Eve soon realised she wasn't in love with Genevieve anymore. Eve had what and who she needed in her life and that's all that mattered, Pump and Pennsatucky oh and brick the turtle only when a threesome was needed though (private joke).

"I don't care, I know you slept with her, she is a fugly slut, I cant believe you". Hannah shouted towards Tommy as she stormed away and walked angrily to her next Lesson. Hannah had recently found out that Tommy Had slept with Laura (vauseswans). Laura had a history with boys, a big history. Apparently she had slept with basically half the year and it was rumored she once got chlamydia off of prepmanoitnb (She is irrelevant so I don't know her first name and this is actually true she did have chlamydia about a year and a half ago for anyone that didn't know).

Hannah wasn't one to mess around with, she fucked who she fucked, kissed who she wanted to kiss and if she felt like giving a gentle caress she would fucking give a gentle caress (This is basically Hannah anyway js). It wasn't until Louise approached her one afternoon at lunch about her apparently sleeping with Hannah became to wonder if she was as tough as she actually thought she was. Louise and Hannah never got along, believe it or not they were best friends in year seven however one day they ended up having a fight which ended with the both of them pulling each others hair out until Celine had to come along and split it up.

"I know you fucked her Hannah." Louise whispered sharply.

"Yeah well so did you, so you ain't one to judge." Hannah replied as fast as she could.

"Just back off she's mine, if you come near her again I will honestly beat the shit out of you." Louise began to shout now. However Hannah didn't back away.

"Listen here, go back to fucking your sex god of a girlfriend Melissa (_gayfortay_) like you did the other night I'm sure she'd enjoy it as much as you would. (Ngl she would get gasseddddddddddddd if she slept with Louise).

"Listen, just back off okay, otherwise ill batter you on Monday".

"El o fucking El wow I'm so scared, fine Monday, Lets see what happens."

"See you Monday." and Louise slowly walked away.

It was Thursday and it was the last day of the week for everyone to go in as on Friday it was inset day and only teachers had to be in school. Not only this but it was also own clothes day. Thursday was the best day for everyone because everyone was in the same Drama class.

"Heard you pumped Melissa rotten?" Eve shouted across the classroom to Louise who stood there looking highly embarrassed and the class burst into Laughter.

"Hows that vagina babe, Heard Pennsatucky got right stuck in!" Louise quickly fired back.

The class was having a cover Lesson as their current teacher Miss. Nichols was ill. The cover teacher was named Stella, no one ever used her last name for an unusual reason and everyone had different views on her, she was tall with short black hair and wore black trousers, a shirt and boots. Half of the class thought she was ugly however the rest disagreed, mainly Nicole and Hannah. Although Hannah was straight there was something about Stella that she found attractive and it scared Nicole how attached she felt to her too because Miss. Morello (there u go Nicole r u happy now u hoe) was everything to Nicole however Stella had been covering a lot of her lessons and they had created this bond.

Miss. Chapman was head of the drama department and she knew that Nicole _also_ had a thing for Stella. This was only because that day at lunch Miss. Chapman had walked In on Nicole masturbating herself one hand fingering herself another holding a picture of Stella while screaming 'IM PUMPING MY FUCKING SELF ROTTERN' which Eve had taught her that day. It all happened so quickly and although she see Miss. Chapman's face at the door she also see Miss. Morello's too.

KK FIRST OF ALL IF ANY OF U AND I MEAN ANY OF U TELL MELLUSIG I HAVE USED HER NAME IN THIS FIC SHE WILL HONESTLY GO CRAY AT ME LMAO ALERT ALERT SO PLEASE DO NOT COS SHELL PROBS REPORT IT AS WELL KNOWING HER.

ALSO DONT TAKE ANY OF IT TO HEART ITS ONLY BANTER LMAO kk bye xxxx

Meghan and Chang i ship it x

Also idec if there are typos lol k bye its only for the bants x


End file.
